A Voice From Above
by ThePassionateRose
Summary: Helene is given help by a mysterious voice to help her achieve her three main wishes: beauty, to be able to sing, and somebody to love her forever.


**A Voice From Above **

**Summary:**

Helene is given help by a mysterious voice to help her achieve her three main desires: beauty, to be able to sing, and somebody to love her forever. But will the obsessive voice let this young girl live her life as his puppet or let her live her own life which means leaving her alone forever?

**Chapter 1**

**In Dreams He Came To Me**

* * *

><p>The dreams started ever since I can remember.<p>

But all of the dreams led to one conclusion.

I was being watched.

My parents had me go to a see about these dreams.

I canceled all of them. I can take care of myself.

I just don't want people thinking I was crazy that I heard voices.

That's right, I hear voices at night.

And if I told anybody, I'm sure I wouldn't be left alone again.

I would deal with my own problems, and no one was going to try to interfere with my life.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard a loud crash of thunder, it was raining…again. Usually I sleep peacefully in thunderstorms, but somehow not tonight. I get up to see my reflection in the dark, as I usually did when I couldn't sleep. Looking at myself made me want to go to bed and forget everything. My mirror was attached to the wall facing my bed; it was as tall as the wall. I take a look and wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once I see myself, I'm amazed. I looked pretty. Then I heard a voice from above. It says to me in its lovely, soothing voice

"I can help you."

Just like that, the so- called reflection of me that looked beautiful was gone. I saw my actual reflection now. It was not as great as the first image. I hit the mirror, pissed off. I can't believe I fell for that.

"I can help you, Helene."

I heard it again…..and it said my name. I love these moments where you hear ghosts and communicate with them. Sometimes they came to me in my dreams. But this voice knew my name. Eerie yet encouraging. I was almost too intrigued that knowing I wasn't alone that I forgot to respond.

"How…how do you know me?"

"I know everything there is to know about you, Helene"

Not disturbing at all…but I decided, being me, to ask the spirit why it had come here and talk to me.

"I am here to give you all that you ever dreamed."

I was kinda confused. This isn't some fairytale story when the genie bestows the three wishes deal….I must have been in this weird state of mind, in one of my really lifelike dreams. I have them a lot. I sometimes sleepwalk as well as talk in my sleep. I wake up remembering some crazy stuff, almost believing it was real…..I also dream stuff and the following day it happens…I love that feeling… But this was _really_ lifelike and really detailed unlike the rest of my dreams. Being the naïve girl I was I decided to play along with it, for it was only a dream, right? I say

"Really? Well why would you want to do that?"

"I can help you Helene, I know what your dreams are, your desires, your fantasies."

"-and what are my dreams then?" The voice said desires and fantasies almost so forcefully I didn't want to repeat it.

"To be beautiful, to bypass anyone's beauty, to sing with such a powerful, wonderful voice that you bring people to tears, and someone to care for you, love you, and share the rest of their life with you and only you forever.

Wow. This ghost must've read my mind. Hell yeah, that's always what I wished for. But I never told anyone. But why…and how? I wanted to ask.

The mirror, then gave me a reflection of all the things I wanted. Entranced was I with these images, I watched them with pure delight, thinking it was me. I saw myself beautiful, alongside me singing in front of the audience at my high school's theatre, and a faceless figure who was there giving me roses and getting down on one knee. I could barely hear the voice when it said

"All you need to do is give me your heart and soul. Also, your complete trust in me. With these three things given to me, I can give you everything."

The images vanished. I was desperate to see them again. I felt almost possessed; the words came flowing out of my mouth before I could have even thought about it.

"I swear it. I will."

Then everything melted away, as I fell into a trapdoor below me. If you've ever had the feeling of falling and your stomach drops? You know what it's like, well try multiplying that times infinity.

* * *

><p>I sit up straight in my bed. My alarm on my iPod went off; the song was Possession by Sarah McLachlan. I haven't heard this song in a while. It was a good song.<p>

Then I remembered my dream from the night before. Wow. What a weird dream. Well it was nice to at least see myself happy. For once. Now it was reality. I had to go to school. Another day of hell, here we go! I look at myself in the mirror one last time, I see myself as I have always seen myself. Ugly as ever and as unattractive as always.

I repeat in the mirror this every day

"Well as always this is as worse as it's gonna get…*sigh*…I hope."

I put in my ear buds and wait for my friend to pick me up to go to school.

Music helps me ignore the world and everything in it. Why can't my dreams be real? I would give anything for them to be my reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review!<strong>


End file.
